You Made Me This Way
by ratedn777
Summary: Mature-Contains Gore and violence. An abandoned Naruto and evil Konoha story one-shot.


**A one-shot, a real one this time. The Akuma Kitsune one was rushed a lot. I have been inspired by Diresituation and VFSNAKE's stories. Thank you for the inspiration you two. I do not own the original content just this fic.**

You Made Me This Way

A bloody and chained Naruto was tied to a pole awaiting his imminent exaction at the hands of… the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze? Naruto learned of his reappearance a few hours earlier and learned something which pissed him off to know end. His life was chosen for him since the day his was born. It seems Kushina, his mother, and Minato his father left him to be a punching bag for the village and raised his sisters. It seems with their return Tsunade revealed her true face as did everyone else, especially the rookies and team 9. Also the Sandaime was revealed to be in on the whole thing too. Naruto saw the smirks on everyone's face and closed his eyes.

"Any last words demon before you die?" Minato taunted him. Naruto just remained silent before Minato sealed his fate. Minato told the executioner his orders "Kill Him."

'4, 3, 2, 1 and boom.' Naruto thought before an explosion occurred at the Hokages' monument and the jutsu vault, as well as every building in sight. "For my next trick I have one more surprise." Naruto exploded into blood which Minato dodged but the executioner wasn't as lucky and the blood literally burned his skin before he succumbed to death. Suddenly Naruto's laugh could be heard but it turned into a demented and demonic laugh, until he was singing '1, 2. Naruto's coming for you. 3, 4 better lock your doors' more laughter occurred 'never sleep again.' Everyone panicked, especially Naruto's former friends.

(With Naruto)

'That technique was quite useful. Thank you Obito.' "I see you arrived Zetsu. Took your time as well, the technique almost faded. But luckily the explosion caused a distraction and took out their arsenal for the future." Naruto was annoyed at Zetsu's late arrival as he travelled to the Valley of the End

"Well let's go Uzumaki-san." The Black half of Zetsu told him before Naruto touched him and sent blue energy at him. "W-w-hat are you doing? Gyahh!"

"Nothing Madara's essence or rather, Kaguya Otsutsuki's essence." Seeing her image in front of him before it disappeared and Black Zetsu is in his control. "Make sure White Zetsu doesn't know you're in my command now. It would be problematic if you fused and he found out." Before Naruto used shunsin to leave 'his' will on his own.

(3 years later)

'Have to run. Have to run. Have to RUN!' was the thought of Kabuto Yakushi before he was bisected in half courtesy by a…standard shuriken.

"That was disappointing and to think you gave me trouble when I was younger. Well no matter I have what I need from you and Orochimaru, now time to deal with one more pest and lead my people.

(At Kage meeting point in Land of Iron)

"I Madara Uchiha declare the four…GYAHH!" Tobi could not finish his speech as he was pierced through the left eye whilst his right eye was ripped out of its socket. A figure wearing a mask and hood with a sword by his side was the one who killed him. With that the fake Madara died. (Think Azrael from Batman Arkham City, seriously I encourage everyone to play those games and it is too bad they held back Arkham Knight till 2015)

"Who're you and why did you kill him? We could of…" A kunai hit Minato in the cheek, drawing blood.

"You have no power over me Namikaze. Four Kage of Kumo, Suna, Iwa, Kiri and humble Mifune. I have come to warn you over Konoha's treachery, they had planted several of their shinobi and Danzo planned to use his sharingan hidden in his right eye to manipulate Mifune into making Minato leader." This shocked the Konoha ambassadors. Danzo began to move but had his right arm cut off that contained his sharingans and his right eye poked out before dropping dead. The transformation that hid Danzo's true age shut down and revealed a younger looking Danzo.

"Konoha has been manipulating you all and are the reason why Uziogakure (sorry if the spelling is wrong) fell. They deliberately ignored their pleas and let them be destroyed. Oh Minato before I go" he appeared next to Minato and put his hand through his stomach "I'm taking the yang half of the kyuubi with me." As he promised, the figure took the yang half and implanted it to himself. "Until next time my Kage's."

(In Konoha, few days later)

"What do you mean the Fire Daimyo is taking half our funding? We need it for war and without it Konoha is doomed." Screamed Tsunade at the messenger.

"I-I-I'm-m sorry but the old Daimyo is dead and Kakusei Akumu (Waking Nightmare) a new face has been elected to take his place. Whatever he says goes." The messenger scrambled before he would be victim of Tsunade's anger.

(With Kiba Inuzuka)

Kiba Inuzuka headed home after having a brief conversation with his friends. Things have been going downhill since that day when Naruto escaped, all of their alliances have been null and voided. Kiba smelled something delicious at the kitchen. "Mom, Hana I'm home. Mom?" Kiba said again since there was no answer. He went to the kitchen and saw dinner was ready for him and a note that said to eat without his mom or sister as they had gone out. Kiba took a bite and enjoyed it before he began eating again and finishing it off.

Kiba wanted some more, so he checked the fridge for more. What he saw horrified him, it was a burnt Akamaru head and a note that said 'Hope you enjoyed your meal.' Kiba puked afterwards and went to the bathroom to wash up but puked again. He saw the opened cabinet and closed but saw blood writing. He felt a sharp pain on his chest and saw a blade sticking out with his blood on it, he died painfully and slowly.

(With Ino and Sakura)

Both devoted Uchiha fan-girls were walking down a path until they saw the object of their affection Sasuke Uchiha winking at them, which caused the two to scream. He waved at them to follow him. They did so and so obediently and followed him to an old warehouse where Sasuke disappeared suddenly and the girls were bound by chains. There they saw demonic hounds that attacked them and ripped them to shreds where they screamed in agony.

These three were not the only ones, Shino also fell were his insects turned against him. Choji ate poisonous food which slowly ate him away, TenTen was hit by booby traps and sliced into mini cubes. Shikamaru was captured and forced to answer trivial questions with each answer given wrong caused him to lose body parts, let's say he failed. Lee stepped on a bear trap which ironically caused his old leg injury to return and was mauled by wild animals. The only ones left were Sasuke, Neji and Hinata and necessary precaution was taken to defend them, however luck was not on their side.

Neji and Sasuke were taken and separated to different location. A person's voice distorted around Konoha and gave them an ultimatum. Save either Sasuke or Neji, if they tried to save both, one location would explode. Hinata went to Neji's location but it exploded as Konoha saved Sasuke instead and the explosion burned half of Hinata's face.

(With Hinata in a hospital bed)

'Neji-nii-san. Why did they save the Uchiha instead it's not fair!' Hinata thought to herself before touching her left face. (She basically still has her hair but has a red scorched face on her left side)

"A real shame about your cousin Miss Hyuuga." A voice said to her in a mocking tone. She looked up at the person and was shocked, it was a bandaged man completely cover on the face and wore a trench coat. "It seems Konoha has screwed you over once again. Just like when they killed your mother." Hinata was shocked at that before the figure placed a folder in front of her and left for her too read. Let's just say Konoha angered one of its own again.

(Akatsuki base)

"D-d-damn yo-uu!" Pein fell down alongside several members of Akatsuki. Itachi was the only one alive.

"Tell me Itachi do you fear death?" The same hooded figure asked him before thrusting a blade into his skull. "Soon your precious otouto will be joining you. Now time to exterminate some vermin."

(Mount Myoboku- 3 hours later)

"Gyahh! W-h-h-y-y are y-y-y-ou doing th-h-his?" The great toad dies in his thrown alongside the two toad elders. Gamabunta and the others have decided to join this new player of the game in quest of vengeance for the betrayal of their own, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Lead the way my new lord." Gamabunta and the toads aligned with this figure and soon enough all other summons were either forced to join their cause or killed brutally.

(October 10th)

"Why are you doing this? And why only Konoha? We have done nothing to you!" Minato was slapped by the figure and fell down. They were at the chunin exam stadium. Edo tensai was used to revive the Konoha 11 and they were forced to watch without the use of their own body they could not do anything to help their fallen village.

"Why? You are not the genius you were thought to be Minato. Maybe I'll enlighten you to who I am. I was once a weak little boy who was beat to the ground for something out of my control. I was sabotaged in the academy by instructors and punished for others' deeds. I completed my mission to save a spoiled prince but in the end I was betrayed and what's worse my so called family was alive and let all this happen. I am Naruto Uzumaki!" The figure removed his mask and hood to reveal a handsome young blond with six whisker marks. Everyone was shocked to see him.

"And now it's your turn to feel my pain my so called father. Hyahh!" Naruto punched Minato while everyone watched in horror. Naruto was relentless and kept beating him inch by inch and piece by piece, while Minato tried to beg for his life but fell to deaf ears. "Time for the kill." Naruto said and used powerful punches to Minato's face until his face was literally a smear of blood.

"See what happens. When you mess with me." Jiraiya called Naruto a monster but Naruto simply replied with "No not a monster. I'm evil incarnate. Hahahahahaha!" Naruto did an insane laugh before stripping the Konoha 12 of their minds and forcing them to attack their own parents and sending them to hell. Naruto killed his sisters and all the others but left his mother alive.

"N-n-nar-ruto please spare me. I-I'm your mother. I know what I did was wrong b-b-ut I wan…" that was all she could make out before Naruto gripped a knife and thrust it to her throat where she gripped his forearms but could only struggle. Naruto watched with cold eyes as her life left her. He released all Edo Tensai and teleported to his home leaving the now devastated Konoha alone.

(In his throne room)

"I see you have returned my dear husband. How was the trip?" A really beautiful lady appeared in front of him. She had long black luscious down her back and large breasts, while wearing a modest outfit. Her name was Yuffie Uzumaki (From Final Fantasy) wife of Naruto Uzumaki. She went up and kissed him full on the mouth which he obliged.

"My hime, I have decided to do something drastic to end this conflict." Naruto told her while in her loving embrace.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"I have decided to seek out a way to completely destroy chakra and end this cycle. I do not trust the other countries after all they still have war hawks in their possession. Will you stand by me my love?" He was answered with a loving kiss and a yes. Naruto may have become a monster but he was a necessary evil for only evil can defeat evil.

**End **

**This is my new one-shot after that horrible one I had before. Luckily I deleted it and done this one. If anyone needs any ideas or wants to do this as a challenge please PM me. **

**Naruto Uzumaki-**

**Ninjutsu-5**

**Genjutsu-3.5**

**Taijutsu-5**

**Speed-5**

**Stamina-5**

**Intelligence-4.5**

**Stregnth-5**

**Hand Seals-5**

**Total-38**

**What do you think? Do not worry my Earth Dragon Slayer story is next to be updated and this story is my first ever mature one since it does contain some gore.**


End file.
